Heart Break and Rainy Days
by Fluffy no Danna
Summary: Malik is sitting on a bench, having the worst day of his life. Great now it's raining, can anything else go wrong for the Egyptian? Thiefshipping BakuraxMalik


**Hi fanfiction world! It's fluffy here with another thiefshipping oneshot, those two should be grateful that I love them so! Oh and this was requested by That's What Cheese Said. She wanted thiefshipping fluff with some Malik abuse**

**Malik: Why do you keep abusing me?**

**...because you're my favourite?**

**Malik: -.- you think I by that?**

**Yes, yes I do 8D**

**Malik: well I don't *glares* so stop picking on me**

**Why are all of you Yugioh bishes so whiny? Just do the disclaimer already**

**Malik: *grumbles* she doesn't own Yugioh. And she wants no ownership over the character Masashi, appearntly the ass belongs to 'That's What Cheese Said'**

**Now words like **_this _**are short flashbacks okay? On with the fic! (Malik: Yay -.-)**

* * *

'I'm going to kill him.'

Malik Ishtar sits grumpily on a bench, his bony elbows resting on his knees while tan hands cup his face. Sharp, bloodshot lavender eyes stare up the gray cloudy sky, silently praying to every god he knows to not make it rain. He is currently sitting in front of a little café, which has closed early do to some problems at the owner's home, though to be honest Malik couldn't care less. All Malik wants is for Mariku to get off his lazy ass and come pick him up. He rubs his eyes with his bare arm.

'We don't live that far from here, what is taking him so damn long?' Malik growls and flips open a silver cell phone, glaring at the innocent device as if everything was its fault. 'I bet he's just cuddling up with his precious Ryou. I'm happy for the two and all but I wanna go home!'

With a tired sigh, Malik turns his phone off. The battery power is about to die, so Malik just figures to save it incase his stupid yami never shows up. Malik groans loudly, slouching back on the bench. His purple midriff top rises up a bit from the transition, exposing even more of his well-toned abs. A cool breeze blows past, cold air nipping at his exposed flesh. He shivers, quickly wrapping his arms around his middle in a vain attempt to fight off the cold.

'Damn it Mariku where are you?'

Another gust of wind causes Malik to scowl harshly. He begins to rub his arms for warmth, shivering from the cold air nipping at his skin. Malik shakes his head vigorously, glaring at his surroundings. A car drives by only worsening Malik's mood when he sees that it isn't Mariku.

'This day can't possibly get any worse,' As if hearing his miserable thoughts, a raindrop falls from gray clouds landing on Malik's cheek. 'Oh shit.'

Suddenly more and more rain begins to descend from the clouds above. The cold water splashes against his already shivering form, soaking through his lavender midriff. He looks up at the raining skies, a look of exasperation crossing his features. "Oh fuck you Mother Nature, as if I didn't have other problems to deal with."

A loud crack of thunder rolls, with lightning streaking across dark skies is Malik's response. Malik sits on the bench, a harsh glare covering his features. He sits there, glowering in annoyance as the rain pours down. 'Figures… that just freaking figures.'

Sighing to himself, Malik sits up and decides to pull up his small hood. It doesn't do much good seeing as how the hood is small and already soaked. Instead of doing the sensible thing and go look for some shelter, Malik just sits, wallowing in self-pity. His breathing and the sound of rain falling is all he can hear. Everything seems so small, so empty.

'When did I turn into a depressed teenage girl?' He ponders slightly peeved. His previous encounter that morning comes to mind. He scowls, shaking his head from side to side. 'It's not like it even matters, what's done is done… not like I really liked him that much anyways.'

A frown forms at his lips as Malik looks back up at the sky. 'Why do I even bother thinking about him? It's not like he's going to come back, apologize and tell me that he was wrong and that he does love me… only an idiot would believe that.'

Malik snaps his eyes closed, the feeling of a giant migraine forming at his temples causing him to scowl. He takes a deep breath in, pauses, then releases to try to ease his mind. The cold is nothing compared to how truly awful he feels inside. 'Where did it go so wrong?'

xXx

"_Masashi, where are we going?"_

_A tall teen with short, jet black hair and piercing blue eyes stops. The teen turns to flash a cute grin before wagging a pale finger back and forth. "Tut tut, you must learn to keep your curiosity in check Mali."_

_Malik huffs in annoyance, crossing his tan arms against his lean chest. A childish pout crosses his features as he catches up to the handsome teen. Malik looks around his surroundings more closely and notices that they are walking towards the park. They walk along the path in front of them before coming across a lone bench. Without saying anything, Masashi leads Malik to the wooden bench and offers him to sit._

"_Alright Masashi, what's up? Why did you decide to randomly being me to the park?" Malik asks, swinging his legs back and forth, as he watches the teen, his head titled to the side cutely._

_He stares curiously as Malik notices a pink blush spread across his friend's face. Masashi fidgets for a few minutes before averting his icy gaze to the side. "W-well you see Mali… this bench is where we first met… I remember seeing you sitting here, a look of pure concentration on your face… you looked so thoughtful, so calm… I knew then that I had to know who you were…"_

_Malik's lavender eyes widen as Masashi turns to face him as the black haired boy grabs hold of Malik's tan hands. A blush stains Malik's tan cheeks as Masashi stares deeply into his eyes. "Mali I… I really like you, always have, and I-I want to know… will you go out with me?"_

_The blond haired Egyptian sits completely still, his face going completely red as his friend's words sink in. Masashi, the sexy black haired boy in front of him, his friend that he's had a crush on for ages now, just asked him out. Slowly, a large grin spreads across Malik's tan face. Before Masashi can register anything, Malik promptly tackles him to the ground, a grin still plastered onto his face._

"_Yes, I will gladly go out with you Masashi."_

xXx

"_Mmm Masashi…"_

_Malik moans aloud as he feels his boyfriend trail kisses along his neck. Tan hands grip short locks of black hair as Masashi's hands wander along Malik's exposed abdomen. Masashi leans back to gaze into Malik's eyes. The blond Egyptian smiles sweetly at his boyfriend, his tan hand caressing the pale cheek with his thumb. Grabbing Masashi's face, he pulls Masashi closer into a heated kiss. Their lips meet, massaging together, sending bolts of pleasure running down their spines._

_They separate, both panting heavily. Malik's lips tingle with warmth as he smiles. Masashi's hands wrap around Malik's waist, pulling the Egyptian closer to his form. Their bodies press against each other's, Malik's hands winding around the pale teen's neck._

_Their lips meet again, Masashi's tongue sliding into Malik's mouth. Malik moans again as Masashi's tongue licks along his mouth._

"_Mali… I love you."_

_Malik's eyes widen as the words process in his mind. He leans out of his kiss and stares at his boyfriend, almost disbelieving what he heard. He stares into dark blue eyes, only seeing honesty and compassion burning within the orbs._

_The Egyptian smiles brilliantly while his eyes shine brightly. He leans forward, soft lips brushing against the pale teen's own._

"_I love you too." _

xXx

Malik stares darkly at the ground, watching as streams of water trickle along the ground. Memories flooding back to him as he sits in the rain. Looking up, he feels rain drops hit and roll down his cheeks, helping him ignore the prickling feeling at the corner of his bloodshot eyes.

'…I still don't understand why he would hurt me… he said he loved me.'

xXx

"_Hey Mali, can I ask you something?"_

_The Egyptian sits up on the brown couch, staring at his boyfriend curiously. "Anything, what's up?"_

_Masashi sits up straight, his eyes looking forward as if deep in thought. "Why does Bakura hate me?" He turns to stare at Malik, causing the Egyptian to look back at him._

"_What? Bakura doesn't hate you Masashi. He just… he doesn't really like people much." Malik explains quickly, trying to ease his boyfriends' troubled thoughts._

_Shaking his head, Masashi runs a pale hand through his black hair. "He doesn't hate you Mali." He points out, giving Malik a determined look._

_Malik sits up completely, giving Masashi an uneasy stare. "What are you trying to say? Bakura is one of my closest friends; of course he doesn't hate me."_

_Sighing quietly, Masashi leans in closer. "I don't like how he looks at you Mali, or how he treats me. I feel like he's going to try and steal you away from me," he says while giving Malik a stern look. "I don't want you to hang around him."_

_Malik instantly stands up, glaring at Masashi. "Bakura wouldn't do that Masashi. He is my friend. He knows that I'm crazy about you," his glare lessens, but he still frowns down at the shocked male. "Though I'm not too crazy about you trying to tell me who I can and can't see; he's my friend, you need to respect that."_

_Something flashes in Masashi's eyes that Malik doesn't catch before he gently stands up, grabbing one of Malik's tan hands. Their fingers entwine as he gives Malik a reassuring smile. "You're right Mali, I'm sorry. I just got a little jealous I guess. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."_

_Malik releases a breath and smiles at Masashi. "Thank you for understanding Masashi. I love you." He leans in and gives Masashi a chaste kiss._

"_I love you too…" _

xXx

Tears begin to trickle down Malik's cheeks, a scowl crossing his features. 'I should have known then that he was just lying to me… that stupid controlling, jealous, prick!'

Malik rests his head in the palm of his hands, his shoulders shaking with each pass sob that escapes him. His clear, salty tears pour out of his lavender eyes. He clenches his eyes shut, as if trying to block out the pain, the rejection.

xXx

"_Hey Masashi, there you are!"_

_Malik quickly gets inside the little café, a large smile spilling onto his face. Masashi is sitting at a small table by the window, looking lost in thought. He looks up when he hears Malik and smiles a small smile as a greeting. Malik quickly sits down and tells the waitress his order. When the brunette walks off, Malik turns his attention to his oddly quite boyfriend._

"_Is everything okay Masashi? You seem oddly distant today," Malik asks, placing his tan hand over Masashi's pale one. He blinks as Masashi hesitantly pulls his hands out of Malik's grasp. "Seriously, you've been acting strange lately. Are you feeling alright?"_

_Masashi sighs quietly, and looks at Malik directly in the eyes. "Malik… we need to talk."_

_Malik freezes in his seat, his blood running cold. Those dreaded words hit Malik like a ton of bricks as sees Masashi avert his gaze. "I- what is it?" He asks slowly as dread fills his very core._

_Sitting up stiffly, Masashi fiddles with his coffee lid, trying to find the right words to say. "Malik… I just I don't want to hurt you but…" he trails off, looking at anything or anyone but the Egyptian in front of him. "I… I think we should see other people."_

_Malik sits completely frozen, acting as if those words just slapped him across the face. Where did this come from? Did he do something wrong? Was Malik just not good enough anymore? So many questions race past Malik's mind, yet only one does he vocalize._

"_Why?"_

_Masashi sits with his head down, silently refusing to stare at Malik. "I just don't think we really click anymore… let's not make this any more painful than we have to," he gets up and jumps when Malik grabs his wrist. "Let go, don't make this harder than it already is."_

"_At least tell me why. I don't want that half assed break up line I want the truth," Malik states while fighting back the tears that threaten to fall. "Why are you breaking up with me?"_

_Malik jumps at the glare he receives. "Look I tried to be nice Malik I really did. We're through Malik, I don't want to go out with you anymore. We're done."_

_Getting free from Malik's grasp, Masashi walks out of the store, never looking back. Malik stays seated, his eyes huge and glistening with unshed tears. He is aware of the looks he is receiving from the other people in the café but he doesn't bother to acknowledge them. Tears begin to pour down his tan cheeks, a hollow ache stinging in his chest. He slumps in his seat, lost to everything around him, the tears never letting up._

"_Are you feeling oaky?"_

_Malik jumps at the question, and turns to see the waitress from before giving him a concerned look. She places the drink Malik ordered in front of him. He looks at the drink before furiously wiping his eyes with his arm. He looks up at the waitress to say something, but she beats him to it._

"_This is on the house, if you need to talk I'm all ears," she says, her blues shining with sympathy. "Next time he comes here don't worry, I'll spit in his coffee."_

_She winks before walking off, reminding Malik to give a shout if he needs anything. The corners of his lips twitch into a small smile before slumping into a frown. He sits in silence, staring at his drink before another wave of tears stream down his cheeks. One question still circling through his clouded mind._

"_Why?"_

xXx

Malik chokes out another sob, his body freezing from the rain. What he wouldn't give to have someone there to comfort him, to hold him. Malik's frozen hands grip at his arms, his body hunching forward. His cries are muffled by the pouring rain as his body begins to shake violently from the cold.

The freezing Egyptian considers using his cell phone to call Mariku to see where the hell he is, but he just doesn't feel up for yelling at the idiot. Flipping open the silver device, he quickly streams through his contacts, until one name pops up on the screen.

Masashi

Malik's breathe hitches in his throat, a sudden emptiness stinging in his chest. He stares at the screen with empty lavender eyes, his mind going completely blank. A numb feeling blocks out the cold as he slowly flips his cell phone closed.

'What's the point? I don't even care if Mariku comes or not anymore.' On the bench, Malik pulls up his legs and curls up into a tight ball. He closes his eyes, doing his best to block everything. His memories, his feelings, his pain, everything; he wants it all to go away.

Suddenly, he can't feel the rain beat against his icy cold skin. The sound of rain falling around him meets his ears as Malik's lavender eyes flutter open. The sight that greets Malik causes him to jump from shock. Standing before him is none other than the white haired thief Bakura himself, a black umbrella in hand. What surprises Malik the most, however, is Bakura's appearance.

Scrapes and bruises cover most of his visible pale skin. His lip is bleeding and he has a black eye but he still has the smirk on his face, almost looking proud of his roughed up state. "B-Bakura? What happened? Are you okay? Why are you hurt?"

Malik jumps up and instantly begins to check of his chuckling friend. "It's nice to see you too there Malik. Don't worry, I'm fine."

Pouting childishly, Malik's eyes soften before he rubs them. He shivers, now remembering just how cold he is from the rain. Seeing this, Bakura slides out of his black coat and holds it out for Malik to take. Staring at him dumbly, Malik raises a blond eyebrow.

"You look freezing Malik, just take my jacket."

Malik blinks, smiling softly as he grabs the offered coat. "T-thanks," he stutters, still shivering as he puts on the warm jacket. "Now tell me why you're hurt."

Sighing quietly, Bakura averts his crimson eyes. "I… got into a fight. But trust me I'm fine, you should see the other guy."

"Who was it? Why did you get into a fight?" Malik asks, grabbing hold of Bakura's pale hand. Bakura's cheeks flush a pale pink colour as he mumbles incoherently. Sharp lavender eyes stare into dark crimson ones, peering past Bakura's defenses. "Bakura, who was it?"

"Masashi," he admits, trying to ignore the shocked look on Malik's face. He looks directly at Malik, the blond's eyes silently asking _why_. "I… saw him with you earlier today at this café…"

Malik's eyes widen as forgotten tears begin to roll down his tear-stained cheeks. "Y-you saw that." He mutters quietly, embarrassment evident in his quivering voice.

"Yeah… I saw that," Bakura whispers taking a step closer to the still shivering Egyptian. His pale hand cups Malik's face, lifting the tan chin so that Malik is eye level with him. "So you can probably understand why I had to beat him senseless." He jokes, smirking smugly.

Blushing slightly, Malik avoids his gaze. "You didn't have to do that Bakura…"

Sighing softly, Bakura's thumb wipes the tears away from Malik's lavender eyes. "Yes, actually I did," he coos gently. "No one is allowed to hurt you Malik."

Malik's eyes widen further, his blush burning his cheeks. The thought of Bakura going out of his way to hurt his now ex-boyfriend, just for hurting him, makes his stomach flutter with a sadistic appreciation, a small smile twitching at his lips. "I… I don't know what to say."

Bakura smirks, leaning in closer to the blushing Egyptian. Placing a quick on Malik's cheek, Bakura grins. "Just don't cry over that jackass, got it?"

Smiling softly, Malik wraps his arms around Bakura's middle. He stays like that before mumbling his gratitude. Bakura stands still, caught off guard from the hug, awkwardly patting Malik on the back while his other hand still grips onto the black umbrella. Malik shakes a little from the cold, blinking away his tears.

They stay like that for a couple minutes before Malik releases his hold on Bakura and lets out a loud sneeze. Laughing loudly, Bakura captures Malik into another hug, wrapping his free arm around Malik's waist. "We should probably get you home before you catch a cold."

Malik pouts, but doesn't protest as Bakura leads him down the sidewalk. They walk in silence, both just enjoying the other's company. Looking around, Malik suddenly realises something. "Hey the rain stopped."

Bakura lowers his umbrella and looks at the gray coloured sky. "Huh, I guess it did," he blinks when he feels Malik remove himself from Bakura's side. "What are you-"

He pauses midsentence when Malik pecks him on the cheek. "Thank you." He smiles and entwines their fingers together.

"What for?" Bakura asks, his lips twitching upwards in a small smile. Pausing again, Malik stares into Bakura's crimson coloured eyes, a sweet smile forming on his face.

"For being here, my knight."

* * *

**Alright so the knight thing is a reference to my previous oneshot for those confused. It's the only way I could end it sorry ^^; I hope you guys enjoyed it 8D if not that's okay, I'm not to fond of it myself. This happens when I try to write things that are sad not fluffy D8**

**Review, flame, do what your heart contents, just tell me how yeah feel 8D laters!**


End file.
